


Cat and mouse, and maybe teddy

by FrogSpawn



Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (chapter one), ABDL, Age Play, Avoidance, Caregiver Jack, Crying, Diapers, Embarrassment, Headspace, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Slipping, Teddy Bears, Unhealthy Work Ethic, ddlb, little dark, nappies, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogSpawn/pseuds/FrogSpawn
Summary: 'If you are still doing requests I think it would be interesting to see a caregiver Jack and little Dark in a sexual abdl. Anr idea maybe could be for some reason Jack can make Dark little so easily like not even trying, so the male tries to avoid the man a bit and Jack is not pleased in the slightest.'Where Dark builds his walls high and thick, but one person can still slip between the microscopic cracks in his hide and raise them to the ground with a simple coo and raised eyebrow. He runs, and his caregiver chases, and capture is inevitable.
Relationships: Dark/Jack, Dark/Sean, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Cat and mouse, and maybe teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firedreake19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedreake19/gifts).



> When I began writing this, I didn't know how long it was going to be. In the end, it took several days to get the first draft down, with a natural break in between them whilst I adapted the plan for the second part. Due to this, I will be posting this in two parts. The original request asked for sexual ABDL, which I am unused to writing.
> 
> The first chapter will be non-sexual ABDL, and then the second part will be sexual. So if sexual abdl is not your thing then you can just read the first chapter and not the second when I upload it. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy!

Dark is a formidable opponent, and a weighty ally. His demeanor is cold, calculated and blunt; the word sociopathic comes to mind when one ponders his work ethic and moral compass within a business environment. Unlike some of his other colleagues, he isn't a jump scare where the main element of fear was derived from unpredictability and instability of character and mercy, it is a slow, creeping fear and panic that works as a parasite. Only once it sinks its fangs into its prey, puncturing flesh and beginning to drain them for whatever they are worth to Dark, do they notice that Dark is more than slightly perturbed and cruel; it's only when he has a loaded gun to their head and the perfect trajectory to shoot, allow the body to fall into a shallow grave, and not get any blood on his suit.

Despite the metaphorically and often debated literally blood-stained reputation he maintains, the façade slips down enough to reveal the person behind the power play and scolding stares. He could and would be compassionate and vulnerable when necessary, relying on only those closest and most trusted for comfort and relief. When this side is exposed against his will, Dark grows stormy.

The office is shrouded in shadows, the only deterrent to the smothering darkness being a strong lamp situated on the desk that shone centimetres above the open laptop in order to avoid glare. The sun had set long ago, slowly sinking and disappearing from the sky, taking most of the workers from the building with it - most. Dark was sitting heavily in his chair, shoes discarded below the desk allowing his legs to cross in front of his body without smearing dirt on the furniture. Not that there was any kind of filth on his shoes. Weariness and exhaustion clung to his eyes and brain, however all that translated to Dark was a less efficient use of time, and therefore more time to catch up on the work that wasn't done due to the lack of efficiency in the previous overtime. It made the kind of sense that you could only truly wrap your head around it if you were sleep deprived and fed up of other things not being understandable.

Dark paused when skimming a document in front of him to sigh, read the latest second properly, then a second, then a third time before moving his hand from the mouse. A dull thumping and clicking came from the keyboard as he edited it, mind tunnel visioned onto the pale lit screen.

A door opened. More specifically, the door to his office. Out of the corner of his narrow vision, he saw the shadows shift to the side enough so that when the door was cracked open the invading light didn't cut into them. Dark glanced up and saw a familiar face, quelling a small, rational anxiety that had risen in the few uncertain seconds of mystery, and attempted to focus on the screen again before pausing. He looked back up at the blue eyes staring at him from the open doorway.

Neither of them said anything. A bushy eyebrow was raised disapprovingly at Dark, and cerulean eyes twinkled as a dusting of colour appeared on his pallid cheeks.

This was one of the situations where Dark did not plan to become vulnerable. He had planned to work until he couldn't, wherein he would crawl underneath the desk and take a nap before rising, risking another cup of the company-provided double espressos, before continuing on with his work. Instead, he felt the interest and pressure lift slightly from his shoulders, and instead came the unwelcome thought of how nice it would to be at home, where he could relax with Milk, a cat that Wilford had one day left with a note and a empty bag of cat food with cat teeth shaped tears in it after breaking into his house whilst he had been at work. Her fur was a mixture of snow white and the blackest black, long-haired that made it so comforting and warm to just run his hands down her head and back, especially when she was purring. She would vibrate and nuzzle at his chest from her place on his lap, peering up at him adoringly with clouded eyes-

The noise was sudden and loud, from where Dark had clumsily sent the chair slamming into the wall behind him. Sean jumped slightly from his position. They were both bone-tired, with matching sunken eyes and bruised bags.

"Printer." Dark told him in the most matter-of-fact tone he could muster in his half-focused, lethargic state. Attempting to ground himself, to prevent him from slipping further, he fiddled with the keyboard, sending the document to a printer in a room down the hall. He looked up again at Sean, who was staring back with something akin to concern and amusement in his eyes.

"Printer?"

"Printer." Dark repeated, voice quieter, and his eyes fell to Sean's hands, which were looped through the straps of his black backpack. He felt the heat in his cheeks and tried desperately to ignore it, as well as the impending haze bubbling underneath the surface of his mind. Sean had worn the fluffy hoodie - it was black, and so very soft. Baggy, obviously, because Dark had stretched it out from all of the times he had stolen it. It smelt of vanilla and chocolate.

Without another word, he strode around the desk and ducking behind Sean to leave the office. The tiled floor was frigid underneath his feet, and Dark's blush only darkened when he realised he had forgotten to put on shoes, even more so when he heard the sigh from the man still in his office. In response to the intruding thoughts of Sean chastising him for forgetting to dress himself and offering his assistance, Dark moved quicker, shutting himself in a random room. He waited for a few minutes, until he heard footsteps.

Sean had left by the time he returned to his office.

"Shit, Dark. Did you actually give him free rein?" Anti asked, eyes wide, arms flailing in the direction of the performer chosen for that night's charity event - a short, portly woman, who was sat at the head of the meeting table, adorned in glittering black lace, reading Edgar Allen Poe with only a certain amount of veracity.

Sighing, Dark nodded, taking a sip of red wine before replying. "They owns and runs a quarter of the company. Whilst Host's tastes are not conventional, you should be able to endure them for one afternoon, shouldn't you? They seem to be tolerating… this, just fine."

Whilst Anti was enough of a brat to give a grin at the slight, uncontrollable shudder Dark had when he gave a sweeping arm to the decor of the meeting room, he was not enough of a brat to force him to join the three people sitting around the lady and nodding to her adlibbing from memory 'The Tell-Tale Heart' and only getting it partially correct.

The door opened again, and in walked Host, his walking cane entering before the person themself. Dark only half-looked up from where Anti was making an array of interesting faces at the poetry recital, before giving it his full attention when he saw swimming cerulean eyes and heard a warming giggle follow his co owner.

Despite his best efforts, Dark still felt a cloud of trepidation and dread cast its shadow over part of his brain. Swiftly, he turned to Anti and removed the half-full glass of beer, turning to the door without bothering to process Anti's confused hum at his drink being kidnapped. As soon as Host and Sean were in the room enough that someone could slip out of the doors without alerting them, he did just that, only he caught Sean's eyes on his way out. Dissimilar to the last few times he had seen him in passing, Sean didn't seem concerned or amused, instead those blue eyes were swirling like turbulent waters, the beginnings of a tsunami.

Yet, he still pushed through, and managed to escape into the hallway without feeling the tug on his mind, or loss of focus due to something other than paranoia and fear. As the doors closed, the sound of the poem, and Sean's chatter, were sealed off from him.

It was raining. Of course, on one of the sole days that Dark allowed himself time off of work, it was pouring, bucketing down icy, salty water in solid streams from the sky infected with washed out clouds. Milk had wriggled underneath the radiator behind the sofa, peering through a gap to observe the lashing that the window was taking.

At times like this, Dark slightly regretted not spending much time, effort or money turning his house into a home. The room was spartan and cold, with grey walls, a cheapish black square sofa, on a plain cream carpet, with the only other pieces of furniture in the room being a wall-mounted TV and a bookcase near the door. He wasn't working, he was on his own, he had privacy. He wanted to feel comfortable and warm.

The shrill melodic chime of an electric bell echoed through the hall and into the living room. Dark started, haven gotten lost in his thoughts, staring out of the window into the turbulent weather that seemed to reflect the rolling boil of his emotions with the movements of the dark clouds.

It only took a few moments for Dark to be by the front door, and he didn't check through the peephole before opening it.

Brown hair plastered to a pale forehead, luminescent blue eyes emerging from soaked lashes, which splattered droplets of water down onto flushed cheeks. His teeth were chattering, black hoodie coal black with water saturation.

In only a glance, Dark stepped aside to allow Sean to waddle forward and drip awkwardly onto the doormat, shivering and shaking.

It was only when the door was shut and the lock was back in place that Dark felt the haze, like a relative of static but instead peaceful and quiet. He turned to look at Sean, who was shucking off his hoodie and shoes, and breathed deeply in an attempt to keep his mind under control. Get him dry, then you can deal with why he was there. Dark steeled himself mentally before quickly getting to the bathroom and retrieving a few fluffy towels. The softness of the fabric brushing against his hands didn't help maintain an adult mindset, but he clung on stubbornly as he handed them to Sean.

"Dark."

Panic lodged itself in Dark's throat at the word, and the feelings it brought on. His name, one word, and he felt unfocused and fuzzy in a way he hadn't been moments ago. His skin itched and prickled with discomfort, as if it was too tight on his body, and a blush stormed to his face, as a quiet whimper forced itself from his lips. He was tense, and he just wanted it to stop, to slip away. He whimpered again. It gave Sean enough to pause and look. The irritated scowl on his face from both lack of interaction with Dark and being cold and wet softened when he saw Dark, shifting from foot to foot, trembling ever so slightly. Mannerisms that were instantly recognisable to him. It took a moment to push aside his irritation at 

Sean stepped forward, making sure to drop the towel where he was stepping so he didn't soak the carpet, and held a hand out to Dark. "Hey, it's okay buddy. What's the matter, huh?"

A pitiful whine left Dark's mouth as he stared wide-eyed at Sean before reaching out with grabby hands and a wobbling bottom lip. Sean didn't have time to warn him not to do that before Dark was clinging to his wet torso, head buried in his neck, allowing the water to transfer from him to Dark. Arms wrapped around the smaller male and cooes were whispered in his ear, earning another whine from him as he clung tighter to the nearest available comfort. 

"Hey, buddy, you're going to get wet and sick. C'mon, let's get you upstairs and changed. Would you like that, boo? You can have Teddy and snuggle up with me and him, mhm?"

There was a tiny nod against Sean's shoulder.


End file.
